Un jour
by Narcotik
Summary: Un jour... juste comme ça... Que font nos footballeurs américains en herbe préférés ? Drabbles, slight shounen-ai, don't like don't read.


Une idée, comme ça, pour le fun... Je voulais faire des drabbles eyeshield 21 shounen ai, mais bon. Comment dire... Si vous voulez compter les mots, vous verrez qu'il n'y en a pas 100. Et ça devient de plus en plus gros...

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de ses personnages.

_**Un jour…  
**_  
… d'entraînement pour l'équipe de football américain du lycée Deimon._**  
**_Sena recula, le ballon à la main, prêt à passer à Monta. En se retournant, il entendit sa cheville craquer.  
Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa alors le pied, jusqu'à l'intérieur-même de ses os. Le jeune Running Back s'agenouilla en se tenant la jambe blessée.  
Il vit ses coéquipiers foncer vers lui d'un air inquiet en enlevant leurs casques. Ils criaient, lui demandait s'il allait bien… Bien qu'ils connurent déjà la réponse. Sa transpiration vint brouiller sa vue, quoiqu'il parvint à apercevoir une silhouette svelte et athlétique marcher rapidement vers lui, dépasser celles des autres joueurs, s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Fuckin' crétin ! Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe à tes jambes !

- Oui… Pardon, Hiruma. »

Et Sena se recroquevilla contre la poitrine de celui qui se faisait tant de souci pour lui, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage malgré la douleur.

… un peu nuageux, Sakuraba décida d'inviter Takami au karaoké. Ils allèrent s'installer dans une salle un peu à l'écart des autres, choisirent leurs chansons, et firent un jeu pour décider de celui qui commencerait. Takami gagna.  
Il avait choisi une chanson calme et douce, parce qu'il n'avait probablement pas assez confiance en sa voix pour chanter quelque chose de plus fort et de plus enjoué. Mais Sakuraba regardait en souriant, s'amusant autant à écouter que son ami à chanter.  
Après avoir un peu ri et applaudi, quand Takami eut terminé, Sakuraba saisit le micro, et sa chanson démarra. Il chantait… peut-être moins bien que Takami, mais ce dernier fut totalement captivé par sa voix, et même par tout son être. Rien d'autre ne comptait, désormais. A la fin de la chanson, plutôt que d'applaudir ou de rire, il prit la main de Sakuraba dans la sienne, alors qu'il tenait encore le micro, et l'embrassa sur les doigts.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, l'employée de l'établissement ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le désordre dans les cheveux de l'un, et la chemise mal reboutonnée de l'autre.

… de fête, Kid et Tetsuma passèrent devant une foire. En voyant les ballons lisses et ronds, les attractions vertigineuses, les friandises colorées et les lots tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, Kid décida de faire découvrir tous ces plaisirs à son stoïque ami.  
Une barbe à papa dans la main, un ballon dans l'autre, ils parcoururent la fête foraine de long en large, s'arrêtant à tous les stands, et, bien entendu, Kid gagnant à chaque épreuve de tir au pistolet ou à la carabine. A la quatrième peluche géante qu'il gagna, Tetsuma, qui transportait volontairement tous les lots, eut envie à son tour de gagner quelque chose. Il confia alors les cadeaux à Kid, s'avança machinalement vers un stand, prit le pistolet à eau, visa la bouche d'un hideux clown et tira. Le but était de remplir le ballon pour le faire exploser, mais Tetsuma était quelqu'un de perfectionniste. Ainsi, lorsque le forain se retrouva inondé, il consentit à laisser à Tetsuma la plus grosse peluche qu'il possédait en échange de son départ immédiat et définitif de la foire. Il donna le lot à son ami, et se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Avec cette énorme peluche, je vais attirer l'attention. Je rentre avec toi. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Kid passa son bras sur les épaules de Tetsuma et régla son pas à la vitesse de son ami.

… ou plutôt, un soir, Mizumachi voulut montrer quelque chose à Kakei.  
L'entraînement était terminé, les douches, prises, et les vêtements, changés. Kakei suivit son ami enthousiaste, traversa les couloirs, les escaliers, les grilles… pour finalement se retrouver seul avec lui, derrière le lycée, dans la piscine réservée aux nageurs de l'équipe de Kyoshin.  
Le reflet de la lune, elliptique et décomposé, se mouvait au rythme de l'eau chlorée. Kakei vit son ami se déshabiller totalement, son éternel sourire enfantin sur le visage, avant de plonger.

« Allez, viens ! Elle est super bonne ! »

Le blond fit la planche en observant la pleine lune, qui contrastait avec le ciel encre qui les surplombait. Seul le bruit de l'eau, des grillons, et même d'une chouette, venaient troubler le silence.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Pour faire des longueurs en pleine nuit ? »

Kakei jeta un regard sévère à Mizumachi, qui n'y prêta guère attention, replongeant dans l'eau et faisant quelques brasses.  
Le brun finit par soupirer en souriant, pensant que le cadre était tout de même agréable, et se déshabilla à son tour avant de rejoindre son ami dans l'eau tiède de la piscine.


End file.
